


Target Acquired

by EasyTiga



Series: Wincest/J2 One shots [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cock Slut Jared, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Confident Jared, Deepthroating, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mob Boss Jared Padalecki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: “I don’t have time to date, meet someone at a bar, take them back to my place and sate my libido, Jensen. That’s where you come in,” Jared informs him, talking to his traitorous cock, that starts fattening just from Jared staring at it with this unabashed look of hunger. “More importantly, where this comes in.”“My dick?” Jensen asks, voice slightly strained. “I don’t understand.”“I need to get fucked. And I need to suck a nice cock.” Jared grasps his hips and licks over the large bulge. “Your cock is the perfect size and shape to suit my needs. You’re also easy on the eyes. But if you weren't, I would have just had them put a bag over your head,” Jared adds, mouthing Jensen’s rapidly hardening cock. “So you’re here to let me suck your cock and pound my throat until it hurts to speak, and then fuck my ass until it’s all swollen, raw, used, messy and filled with your hot release.” Jensen’s eyes steam up during Jared’s admission, cock fully erect now and breaths catching in his throat.“So I’m a toy?”“Yes. A very attractive toy,” Jared says honestly, sucking Jensen through the fabric.(Or, Jensen is just what Mob Boss Jared needs for the night. And then some.)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Wincest/J2 One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686691
Comments: 57
Kudos: 183





	Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head over the past few days and needed to get it out. Who doesn't love the idea of powerful mob boss Jared wanting to be filled from both ends in between leading a powerful criminal organisation? I certainly do.

Jensen is man enough to admit that he’s a little scared out of his mind right now. Four men in ski-masks dragged him off the street and threw him into the back of a van without a word. They stripped him down to his boxers, blindfolded him, cuffed his wrists to a fixture on the side of the van and then drove _somewhere._ In his panicked state, Jensen hadn’t been able to make guesses in his head which direction they went, or where they eventually ended up, but by the time light is flashing behind his eyelids, he’s far too terrified to care.

“Is this good enough for you, Boss?” a voice asks, and Jensen feels his blood go cold. “He’s the best we could come up with on such short notice.” There’s an air of annoyance hidden in the words, Jensen notes. “So? What do you think?”

“He’s perfect. Uncuff him immediately,” another voice says, and this one does things to Jensen’s stomach. “I can only apologize for how frightened you must feel right now,” the male voice adds, sounding genuinely sorry.

Jensen stills his beating heart then, swallowing as the strip of fabric is taken off of his face and blinks a few times to correct his vision. He spots the blonde guy working on getting him out of his binds for a single moment, and then settles them on the gorgeous man standing outside the van. This must be the _Boss_ character. Jensen doesn’t say anything, allowing his hands to be set free. He stands and shifts from foot to foot awkwardly, feeling exposed as the _Boss_ runs his eyes all over him.

“What do you want from me?” he finally hears himself ask, feeling exasperated as the attractive stranger rakes his eyes over his form. Jensen kind of wants to return the favour, but the beautiful, tall man is wearing a suit Jensen could only ever dream of affording, on top of other layers that are in the way of his purview. “Why am I here?”

“My name is Jared,” he says, holding out a hand as Jensen approaches the exit of the van. Jensen stares at it like it insulted his mother, stepping down on his own. “The _I’m not a girl_ type. Got it,” Jared notes, with a grin.

Jensen scowls at him. “No. I was just kidnapped and thrown in a van. I’m not keen on letting my guard down again,” he replies, hoping he’s masking his fear well. “Are you going to answer my questions?”

“Not here. In there.” Jared gestures to the cabin to the right of them. “I’ll be straight with you once we’re in there.”

Curiosity seems to be getting the better of him, because Jensen follows this completely, admittedly stunning stranger to the cabin, letting the door shut behind him and everything.

As he takes in the layout of the cabin, making mental notes about what he could use as a weapon to defend himself if he needs one, he doesn’t notice that Jared is now on his knees in front of him, nosing his crotch.

Um, what?

“I don’t have time to date, meet someone at a bar, take them back to my place and sate my libido, Jensen. That’s where you come in,” Jared informs him, talking to his traitorous cock, that starts fattening just from Jared staring at it with this unabashed look of hunger. “More importantly, where this comes in.”

“My dick?” Jensen asks, voice slightly strained. “I don’t understand.”

“I need to get fucked. And I need to suck a nice cock.” Jared grasps his hips and licks over the large bulge. “Your cock is the perfect size and shape to suit my needs. You’re also easy on the eyes. But if you weren't, I would have just had them put a bag over your head,” Jared adds, mouthing Jensen’s rapidly hardening cock. “So you’re here to let me suck your cock and pound my throat until it hurts to speak, and then fuck my ass until it’s all swollen, raw, used, messy and filled with your hot release.” Jensen’s eyes steam up during Jared’s admission, cock fully erect now and breaths catching in his throat.

“So I’m a toy?”

“Yes. A very attractive toy,” Jared says honestly, sucking Jensen through the fabric. “With a nice dick. A pretty dick, even.”

“How are you saying all of this so casually?” Jensen almost sounds impressed. “You’re like a walking erotica.”

“Do you need to know about my lexicon before you let me suck your cock?” There’s amusement in Jared’s tone, shaded with thick arousal. “Because I could sound off a few complex words straight into your dick if that will please you. I’ll do anything you want me to do for you, Jensen. That’s how this works.”

“How what works?” He doesn’t stop Jared from pulling his briefs down, hard cock trapped under Jared’s chin. “Who are you?”

“I can’t tell you that. Yet. Maybe later, if I want to keep you around.” Fear spikes through Jensen, and Jared seems to pick up on it, voice softening as he slides his cheek along Jensen’s cock, the hint of stubble making his toes curl. “I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, if you tell me to take you back to where you were right now, I will. I’d just ask that you keep this to yourself.”

“Give me a reason to,” Jensen finds himself saying, cupping Jared’s cheek without realising it. “I can’t deny that you’re attractive, dude.”

“Great. So can I suck your cock now?” The tone is almost pleading, a ghost of a tongue swiping over the tip of Jensen’s cock making him weak in his knees. “You’ll probably enjoy it–I mean, I’m pretty damn good at this, not to pat myself on the back–”

“While patting yourself on the back.”

“Right. But anyway, I’m not gonna do anything until you say yes,” Jared replies, smiling up at him. It stirs something inside Jensen, a raw, primal need to own this man with everything he has. “Or, even better, instead of saying yes, you ram your cock down my throat and use me like a fleshlight.”

“God, that mouth,” Jensen moans, both hands cupping Jared’s cheeks now. He looks hot as anything on his knees for Jensen. “Just tell me why you need this.”

Jared stills for a second, looking like he's not sure he wants to reveal that little tidbit. Jensen’s kind of hoping he does, and he bites back a smile moments later when Jared opens his mouth to reply.

“I have a very busy life, Jensen, a life that doesn’t afford me much time to do this. I just don't want to think about work or anything related to it… I just want to let go, let someone else be in charge for a night. Can you understand that?”

As far as kidnappings go, Jensen supposes that it could be worse. An attractive man is asking Jensen to let him suck his cock and also wants Jensen to fuck him. There really isn’t a reason for him to say no to this. Jared is a mystery, but he doesn’t seem to be a threat to him, so he presents two fingers at Jared’s mouth, prodding against those sinful lips until Jared catches on and takes them in, sucking eagerly, eyes sliding shut as Jensen bears down on his tongue.

“So you’re the big boss who secretly likes to submit to someone on the weekends, is what I’m getting from you,” Jensen says casually, fear replaced with arousal. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Jared’s mouth, not stopping until a wet sound develops inside the warmth. “Wow, you’re real hungry for it, ain’t ya?”

Jared nods with Jensen’s fingers in his mouth, peeling out of his suit jacket and working on the buttons on his shirt. Jensen watches him, catching the last button popping open, revealing a muscular chest and toned abs. Well, that’s certainly a bonus.

Extracting his fingers takes more willpower than Jensen possesses, moving his hand to tangle his slick digits in Jared’s hair and guide him to his leaking crown. “You want this in your mouth?”

“God, yes. Please,” Jared replies, lathing his tongue over the slick head. “Jensen, please.”

A shot of something wonderful ripples through Jensen, then. Seeing this man–this clearly powerful man kneeling at his feet and staring at his cock like it’s the cure to world hunger is doing things to him right now.

“Suck,” he instructs, and Jared wastes no time engulfing him, taking him all the way into his throat without any leadup, nose flirting with the blonde curls around his crotch, his balls bumping Jared’s chin. The heat of Jared’s lips and throat closing around him has Jensen’s hips snapping forward, a vibration singing along his cock as Jared gags on the weight of it, tipping his head back and relaxing his throat.

Jensen trains his eyes on Jared’s Adam’s apple pulling back as he pulls his hips back, not stopping until his cock slips from Jared’s mouth. Jared goes to chase him, Jensen’s hand on his head stopping him. He takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head over Jared’s moist lips, keening at the sensation.

Biting his lip, Jensen nudges Jared down with his hand until he’s on his back, and moves around him until his knees are planted just above Jared’s head, holding his dick against eager, full lips. A satisfied sound comes out of Jared’s mouth, jaw falling open to accept Jensen into his mouth, and he goes along with it, thrusting his cock all the way down Jared’s throat, balls resting on the bridge of his nose. Jared gags on his cock again but he seems thrilled with it, hips coming off the floor as Jensen starts fucking his throat in earnest, kicking his briefs off at some point to spread his legs wider, stretching Jared’s throat out.

When he feels himself getting close, he pulls out, pre-come and saliva dripping over Jared’s face. “Get naked.”

Jared’s eyes darken, clothes removed from his form in hardly any time at all, a now naked Jared back in position, eyes pleading with Jensen to continue. He does, grinding his teeth and pumping his cock in and out of wet heat, pausing with the tip at Jared’s parted lips, and then sliding all the way in, Jared’s head rising off the floor to take in that little bit more, moaning ravenously as Jensen’s heavy balls smack him.

“Want me to come down your throat?” Jensen places a hand on the side of Jared’s neck, feeling his cock nestled in the moist channel, mesmerised by how well this man takes him. Jensen’s not small, and he’s not _thin_ either, so it’s a pleasant surprise when anyone can take him down their throat. The man whose throat he’s currently stretching out isn’t anything to sneeze at, either, and Jensen’s mouth waters at the idea of getting to taste it; longer than Jensen, but not as thick, he notes absently. Jared takes all of him without even trying, breathing in through his nose, strengthening his neck out to halt Jensen’s retreat out with his lips, powerful hands reaching back to settle on his hips, stilling him.

Jensen has never been more aroused in his entire existence, body going rigid when Jared slaps hands down on his thighs, grip tight as he pulls him forward, gagging on Jensen’s mass with each second that passes, throat closing around him, tongue trying to curl around the width of his cock. Jensen is losing it, breaths coming out short and staggered, hips stuttering as Jared swallows again and again, humming around his cock like he could do this all day.

And he probably could.

“Fuck… Dude, I’m gonna come,” he grits out, watching that throat bob as his cock pulses inside it, the warmth encasing him and that tongue not letting up on tasting every part of him drains him of his orgasm.

Jared doesn’t seem to be done with him, dragging himself back with the heels of his feet to suckle and lick Jensen’s cockhead, pushing forward a moment later to follow the wilting length, not stopping until his head is between Jensen’s legs, his limp cock pointing down into Jared’s hot mouth.

“Fuck, man. You really like my cock in your mouth.” It’s not a question, but Jared hums around him again, head lifting up and down to suck Jensen’s soft cock, lips stretching out to press on his balls. “You want to keep going until I get hard again?” Jared moans his response. “Spread your legs, then. I’m gonna get you ready for my dick.” Jensen has never seen someone both spread and bring their legs up as fast as Jared just did, bearing his ass to a funky looking portrait on the right side of the cabin.

Jensen bends forward, ignoring the strain of his back as he gets his hands around the meat of Jared’s thighs and hauls him back, bending that immaculate form until Jared’s tight, puckered hole is within reach of Jensen’s tongue. Jared moans around his soft cock, lowering his knees to his shoulders, helping to keep himself up and open for Jensen’s ministrations, still somehow managing to raise and lower his head from that awkward angle–Jensen can't help being impressed, again.

The sight of Jared’s asshole closing around nothing makes Jensen’s throat go dry, tongue begging him for a taste, and, well, Jared is offering himself so blatantly, so it would be rude not to. Jensen licks his lips and dips his body, spreading Jared’s ass even wider as he dives in for a quick swipe, the earthy tingle on his tongue inundating him with an egregious hunger, cock starting to harden in the abode of Jared’s mouth while he sucks and licks the man’s entrance, rubbing one finger loosely around the crease. He blows directly into it, thrusting his tongue inside the moment Jared opens up in retaliation. Hardening his tongue into a sharp point, Jensen bursts through the tight ring of muscle, using his thumbs to keep Jared open and accessible.

He retreats then, stroking a finger over Jared’s hole in earnest, tapping it congenially until there’s a small splash, courtesy of his saliva. Jensen goes back in then, sucking on Jared’s rim and circling his tip patiently, the warmth of his breath in between licks provoking Jared to open and close around his tongue, small mewls coming beneath him, Jared’s throat dragging him further into his channel. Jensen groans against Jared’s tight crease, lavishing it with long swipes of his tongue, hard curls that dip just inside, dragged out licks staring from the wide flat of his tongue until the tip is flirting with the crease.

Jared must be enjoying what Jensen is doing because he won’t stop moaning around Jensen’s cock in his mouth, head rising and falling as if on a mission, fingers digging into the meat of his own thighs as he keeps himself raised, whole body quivering when Jensen spanks his hole with two fingers, upping it to three after five minutes and using two thumbs to hold Jared open, stabbing his tongue inside one, two, three times and then unhooking his thumbs, laying a short, opened mouth kiss that has Jared fluttering around his lips and whining from between Jensen’s knees.

Whether Jared’s getting off on being _dominated,_ Jensen has no idea. He’s not _spanking_ him because he’s been a bad man or whatever, but Jensen figured out pretty quickly just from rimming the man that it’s been _a while_ and the vibrations from the _not quite_ painful taps will help with that. Evidently it’s doing something as Jensen slides two fingers in with ease, and they haven’t even used lube yet. They should probably use lube. Yeah, that’s a good idea. He should ask before his cock decides to take full control.

“Do you have lube in here? And, condoms?”

The warmth around Jensen’s cock disappears and Jared clenches around his finger.

“You don’t want to fuck me bare?” Jared asks, sounding disappointed. Which is weird. This guy _did_ kidnap him after all, and Jensen shouldn’t care that he’s _disappointed_. “I can go get my test results if it’ll make you feel better,” he adds, clearly disapproving of this development. Look, Jensen may be a little– _completely–_ on board with fucking this man until he doesn’t sit right the next day, but he has to protect himself. And maybe even Jared. Jensen hasn’t been _tested_ since he last had sex–which was two days ago, if anyone was wondering, or cared.

Jensen speaks to Jared’s open hole as he periodically sinks two fingers inside him in quick, short bursts, impossibly turned on by Jared’s hole stilling before sealing up around nothing, “Dude, I’m not gonna lie, I would love to fuck you bare, but I don’t know if _I’m_ clean.”

Jared laughs, somehow turning Jensen’s stomach in a good way, which he ignores vehemently. “I _kidnapped_ you and you want to honor my sexual health?”

“Look, man, you don’t seem like a bad person. You clearly have power and standing or I wouldn’t be here, but I don’t feel threatened by you. And, truth be told, if I saw you at the bar, or, God forbid, _on Grindr,_ this is where I would have wanted us to eventually end up,” Jensen admits, face feeling slightly too warm for his tastes, so he distracts himself by pushing a third finger into Jared’s hole, laying them over each other inside to stretch Jared right. “If you were a complete asshole, maybe I wouldn’t care.”

“You’re the first one that has,” Jared mumbles after a few moments, cupping Jensen’s balls and dragging his tongue from the tip of Jensen’s cock to the low curve. Jensen shudders, balls drawing up. “I tracked down the last person you had sex with, had them screened and then sent them on their way. You’re clean. And if you’re not, I have enough money to make any problem I might face go away, so don’t worry about me.”

Jensen backed away from him then, ignoring the whine of protest as he retreated until his back hit wood, heart beating wildly in his chest. “How long have you been watching me? Planning this?!” And an answer as to why his cock hasn’t wilted from the shock would also be helpful.

Jared doesn't seem at all bothered talking in that position, and Jensen tries really, really hard not to zero in on that wet, twitching pucker.

“ _I_ haven’t been watching you. I hadn’t seen you until the doors to the van opened. But you fit my _requirements_ for this type of deal,” Jared starts, cock throbbing against his abs, and _dammit_ Jensen really wants to see it go off like a rocket. His voice is a little croaky as he continues, and Jensen immediately feels his cock jump in response to it from the implications, “When I say _I,_ I’m talking about my people as well, since they’re family. My people got Harrison Wheeler tested after they spotted you on the train to visit Christian Kane… You look like you didn’t know his name.”

Jensen didn’t, but he’s not admitting to that. Also, is mentioning Chris a scare tactic? Bristling, Jensen straightens his back and squares his shoulders, ready to give Jared a piece of his mind, when Jared rolls over onto to his front and _crawls_ towards him, which effectively robs him of his words.

“I’m not going to hurt your friend.” Jared stops when his lips are flirting with Jensen’s balls, and Jensen doesn't have it in him to deny those sinful lips closing around a stretch of the swollen skin. “I’m not going to hurt you, either.” At this, he licks and suckles on each of Jensen’s throbbing balls, releasing them with an obscene pop. “All I want is for you to fuck me.” Jared holds Jensen’s cock reverently, smoothing his hand up and down the length of it, agonizingly beautiful ever-changing eyes locking on his own shamrock green as he takes the crown into his mouth and suckles, a line of spittle breaking as he says his next words, “Then I’ll take you back to where we found you and it’ll be like it never happened.”

Jensen swallows then. “You’re a bit of a slut, y’know?”

Jared’s responding laugh makes his cock twitch. “You’re not wrong. That’s why these are rare for me.”

“How often do you do it?” Jensen’s not at all sure why he’s asking, or why he feels something vile crawling up his throat at the thought of Jared being this way with anyone else.

“As often as I can,” he answers vaguely, standing up and curling his hand around Jensen’s cock, proceeding to walk backwards towards the bed. Jensen only follows because Jared is holding his dick and resisting would actually hurt, and he _does not_ make a frustrated sound when Jared releases him to drop back onto the bed, pulling his knees back to his shoulders again. Jensen’s cock salutes him, pulsing out pre-come a moment later when the tip is poised at Jared’s spit-slick hole. “You haven’t lost interest,” he notes.

Jensen scowls at him. “Have you seen you?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now, can we end all this talking and get to the good part?” Jared’s tone is bordering on needy, and Jensen can’t say that he hates it.

“Not without lube.”

“Dude, I can take it. Seriously. Just fuck me,” Jared gripes, thrusting his ass back to catch Jensen’s crown, but he denies him. “Fine. It’s in _that_ drawer. _Please_ hurry up.”

Jensen scrambles to get it, lubes himself up and squirts a hefty amount onto Jared’s hole and then slots himself all the way inside, body tensing up at the ease at which Jared just _took him_ all the way to the base.

“Fuck! Oh, god, yes. Fuck me!”

It’s slow, at first–almost tentative. Jensen wants to feel every clutch of Jared’s inner walls around his cock as he pulls back out of him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth from the sensations. He can’t help cataloguing Jared’s reactions to the slow press in that follows, his channel acclimating to Jensen’s girth with a seemingly practised ease, the tight snatch of his entrance pushing out before swallowing around him in earnest. This clearly isn’t Jared’s first rodeo. A spark of determination sets off in Jensen, then, the challenger in him wanting to give Jared something to remember.

“Oh my God… Jensen! So good… Fuck–don’t stop!”

Jensen didn’t plan on it, fucking into Jared with short, shallow thrusts that pelt his balls on the seam of Jared’s ass, the man’s neck eking out, begging to be bitten, and Jensen can’t seem to stop himself from pitching forward to do that, snagging a strip of skin between his teeth, pumping his hips as he draws the blood up to the skin, licking and sucking the mark moments later.

He grabs Jared’s wrists then and pins them above his head, angling his body to push deeper into that tight, addictive heat that flexes rhythmically with each thrust in, as if desperately trying to keep Jensen nestled within for eternity, which doesn’t actually sound too bad. His eyes track Jared’s pecks bouncing from the power of his thrusts, rising on the balls of his feet to push even deeper, bottom lip stinging from the pressure of his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as Jared’s hole squeezes deliciously around him again and again.

Jensen shakes his head then, releasing Jared’s wrists to get his legs up and over his shoulders, bending Jared in half and fucking down into him, watching that long, thick cock slap against his belly with each snap of his hips. It’s beautiful, leaking from the slit in earnest, hard and angry.

Without thinking, Jensen grabs it with one hand and wrenches it back so he can get his mouth on it, sucking the head in as he slows his thrusts, dragging them out, hips angling back and then inclining forward at a snail's pace, Jared’s mouth hanging open as he moans openly, eyes drawn to where their groins meet.

The angle is too awkward and his back protests far too much for Jensen to ignore, so he lets Jared fall from his mouth and leans forward to kiss him instead. Jared’s surprised gasp is swallowed by Jensen’s lips moving against his, coaxing them to part so he can thrust his tongue inside, getting a taste of him as he fucks down into Jared’s channel, drinking up all of the soft moans. He slides his tongue across Jared’s, adding his own moans into the kiss as he uses his hands to turn Jared’s head, tilting his head back for a better angle, pushing in deeper at the same time his cock bottoms out again.

Jared falls apart beneath him, body going limp, arms coming up to wrap around Jensen’s neck, ass lifting off the bed to meet his thrusts–how he managed to do that from his position, Jensen doesn’t have a single clue, but he’s not complaining, lips smacking together as he fucks Jared with renewed vigour, bitten off gasps flying between them, Jensen’s teeth sinking into Jared’s lip when he feels his orgasm approaching.

Jared squeezes around him, harder this time, lips chasing his when he pulls away, whining at the loss, and Jensen can’t seem to stop himself from going back in, melding their lips together, letting Jared taste his mouth as well as he cranes his neck, thumbs flirting with Jared’s jaw, witnessing the way it works around the kiss, strong and true–Jensen could definitely get used to it under different circumstances.

He breaks the kiss this time for real, eyes squeeing shut so tight they crinkle all over, Jared’s hands holding his head, panting against his lips, crying out his name as Jensen’s thrusts pick up more speed, balls pounding the seem of his ass from the force.

“Shit… Oh shit, fuck! Jensen!”

Jensen hates how much of a thrill he gets out of hearing this man scream his name, determined then to get him there, leaning back to stand off the bed, using his grip on Jared’s thighs to drag his ass to the end of the bed. He bends his knees so that he’s level with Jared’s ass and then fucks into him hard and fast, Jared moaning unintelligibly with each buck of his hips, screaming for more.

And he gives it to him. He gives it to him with short, hard, powerful thrusts that knock the air out of his lungs, sweat coating both of their bodies, sliding down Jensen’s hairline passed the curve of his nose. His breathing is ragged, his throat dry from exhaustion and in desperate need of water, but he pushes through it, watching his cock disappear inside Jared’s channel with primal satisfaction.

“You gonna come?” he asks, taking in a deep breath before fucking in earnest.

Jared arches his back off the bed, leg muscles tensing on Jensen’s shoulders. “God yes. Just tell me when.”

Finding out that this powerful man has been _waiting_ for Jensen to tell him to come has him in all kinds of knots, stomach flipping, throat now drier than the Sahara. He waits until he feels his cock pulsing, the little zip of _oh god yes_ running along the length of his cock, and then snaps his hips once, twice, three times, ordering Jared to come on the fourth.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Jensen!” Jared groans, keeping his hands by his sides as his cock pulses and coats his chest, neck, chin, shoulders and cheeks in his own come. Jensen keens at the sight of it, fucking into him for a few more beats and then follows him over, snapping off a string of curses as he fills Jared’s channel, come spilling out of the gaps in the crease as Jensen’s cock swells and drains, swells and drains and then throbs uncontrollably inside Jared for a good twenty seconds.

Jared is smiling when Jensen finally gets his breath back, looking completely pleased with the events of the day. Jensen can’t help the smugness seeping into the grin that he returns at that.

“I’ll have to buy my people something nice after this,” Jared says, placing his hands on Jensen's hips when he makes to let his softening cock slip free. “Stay, please. We’re not done yet.”

“You really like being filled, don’t you?” Jensen observes, and he’s not being an ass about it.

“I do,” Jared admits shamelessly. “Like I said, I don’t get this much in my day to day. But if I had it my way, I would spend most of my time like this. At least, a realistic amount of time. I’m not delusional.”

“But I’m not hard anymore.”

“You will be,” Jared replies airily, flexing around him, and Jensen’s cock twitches in response. “See? It won’t be long now before you’re filling me out again. ”

“So how many more rounds before I get to go home?”

Jensen’s not entirely sure, but he thinks he sees sadness in Jared’s eyes. “At least two. Five, if you can swing it.”

“Jesus. You’re an animal.” Jensen bends and kisses Jared, confused by his own actions. “I’m not into the whole treating someone like shit thing, even if it is their kink.”

“I don’t want to be treated like shit. I don’t mind being used, but I’m not an object,” Jared says sternly, running his thumb across Jensen’s bottom lip. “I just really like cock,” he states simply, shrugging his shoulders. “In either hole.”

“That’s better, I guess,” Jensen adds, nibbling on Jared’s lips. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again, y’know.”

Jared frowns at him. “Really? I kidnapped you.”

“And you turned out to be a fantastic lay,” Jensen supplies with a shrug of his own, bending to lick a strip of Jared’s cum off his cheek. He shudders at the taste, looking forward to when he can get a mouthful of it. “So fantastic, in fact, that I’m not even opposed to being taken off the streets again to get a chance to fuck you.”

Beneath him, Jared squirms, making a face. “You kiss me. It’s weird.”

“No one else has kissed you?” Jensen denies the jealousy in his voice. “Why not?”

“Because I kidnap them,” Jared says slowly, like he’s talking to a very small child. And Jensen is not a child. And he’s _certainly_ not small. “Most of them stay for one round and then leave immediately after–which you are welcome to do, by the way.”

“I figured you’re not the _hold someone against their will type._ ” Jensen feels himself start to harden in Jared’s ass. “I don’t think my dick would forgive me if I bailed now,” he adds, thrusting to prove his point, and Jared moans brilliantly. “Do you mind me kissing you?”

Jared frowns again. “Have you seen you?”

“Touche,” Jensen drones, but he’s certainly amused as he starts grinding his cock into Jared. “Five rounds, you said? I can probably squeeze out four. Five might be the end of me.”

“You’re a very good man to admit your flaws,” Jared teases, squeezing around him. “I’ll take whatever you can give me.”

Jensen grins wolfishly and laps up another sample of cum off Jared’s chest, this time. “Let’s see if we can’t do something about those plans to have you swollen, red, messy, raw and filled with my hot release.”

===

When it’s all over and he’s being driven back to where he was abducted from the street, Jensen can’t help thinking about an alternate scenario where he and Jared met at a bar, their eyes met, they smiled at each other, chatted the night away and ended up having raunchy, orgasmic sex on their first night in each other’s arms.

He sighs, cock stinging between his legs from the number of times he’s come tonight, shoulders aching from keeping Jared’s strong legs on his shoulders, hips sore from the constant gyrations, groin groaning in protest from Jared fucking down onto him with that bodacious ass of his.

Jensen’s sad that it’s over. This is the most exciting night of his life, and now he’s… miserable, bereft, almost. He wants to go back to the cabin and crawl into that bed with Jared in his arms… But that's not going to happen, is it? No, now it’s back to his boring life where he’s nothing but a pencil pusher.

Huh.

Maybe… Just maybe… He’ll see him again one day.

He’s dropped off about an hour later, legs barely holding him up as he makes his way to his car, head smacking on the steering wheel the moment he seats himself. He allows himself to rest there for a couple of moments, fumbling with his keys as he gets them in the ignition, startled a moment later by the tapping of knuckles on his window.

Turning towards the sound, Jensen raises his eyebrows when he sees the blonde man that didn’t even bother to address him by name all those hours ago.

“What?” he says through the glass, suddenly pissed. The man knocks again, seeming really annoyed, and Jensen sighs before rolling down his window. “What?”

“The boss said to give you this,” the man snaps, throwing a phone at him, which he just about manages to catch. Jensen glares at him, but the man rolls his eyes like he’s the one being a dick. “Answer it when it rings. Goodnight,” the man adds, and then stalks off in the other direction, muttering under his breath about being an errand boy.

Jensen stares at the phone like it’s about to turn into some poorly designed horror flick monster and eat him alive, tentatively powering it on and swiping to unlock. He looks at the contacts list and notices that it holds a single number in it.

Hm.

“Answer when it rings? What is he talking about?…” Jensen groans in frustration, about to throw the phone out the window before a twist in his gut tells him to keep on to it, for now.

It can’t hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest, I could turn this into a series, which is why I left the ending open. If not, no hard feelings. :>


End file.
